You, Me, and TD3
by Anonymously Kay
Summary: She never made it to any of them. She knows one was canceled. One never started. Now, she'll have her own. And she's determined to not let it fail. Run while you still can. Sign up if you want. Especially guys. We need more of those.
1. CoHost Kay

You, Me, and TD3

Summary: She never made it to any of them. She knows one was canceled. One never started. Now, she'll have her own. And she's determined to not let it fail. Run while you still can. Sign up if you want.

I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THAT MAY BE PORTRAYED INT THIS FIC, WITH THE EXCEPTION OF KAITLYN. ALSO, PLEASE DO NOT STEAL MY CHARACTER. THANK YOU.

Kaitlyn, or Kay, as she was known, sat at her desk desolately. After submitting her character for several "TDI My Way" things, in three different personalities and two different genders, she had once again failed to "make it in".

"_Dammit,_" she thought. "_is there something wrong with me? My character? My writing?_"

Kay groaned in frustration. She knew it wasn't the fault of those authors. A few were likely deleted for infringement upon the Rules of Fanfiction. Others just simply thought her character simply wasn't right for the job. Still, something felt wrong. She craved the romance, the humor, and, of course, the drama. Twilrling a long brown lock around her well-manicured index finger, she immersed herself in thought.

_PING!!_

Kay was startled out of her trance. She had recieved and e-mail. She idly opened up her Gmail tab and clicked on it, eyes rising up in excitement with every word she read. As she ran off to tell everyone she knew the great news, she left the e-mail open for all to see.

_Dear Miss Kaitlyn Sanders,_ the letter read. _We apologise to you for being rejected by so many versions of our wonderful show, Total Drama Island. As a result, we would like to reward your persistenence by allowing you to co-host the new season with Chis McClean, our current host. The food and lodging is equal, if not better, than the cast standard. Please create a form for new characters ahead of time. Please e-mail us back with the nessecary information. Thank you. Signed, the producers of Total Drama Island._

Hours later, upon breaking the news to everyone she knew, Kay wrote back with a response-

_To the producers of Total Drama Island:_

_I accept your offer as co-host of Total Drama Island. I suggest that anybody who wishes to join this season fill out the following form._

_Name:_

_Age as of May 30, 2008 (between 15 and 17):_

_Gender:_

_Physique (fat, thin, tall, short, muscular, well-endowed, etc.):_

_Hair (style, color, etc.):_

_Eyes (color, glasses, etc.):_

_Skin (callouses, scars, color, ect.):_

_Clothing/jewelry/piercings/etc.:_

_Personality:_

_Stereotype (if any):_

_Fears:_

_Pairing (yes/no):_

_With what kind of person (as likely to be followed as not):_

_Likes (if any):_

_Dislikes (if any):_

_Talent (if any):_

_Background/history/random things:_

_Medical Conditions (if any):  
_

_Other:_

_Any person who wishes to sign up will copy and paste this into a review. Thank you, Kay._

She clicked the send button. Minutes later, she heard another ping.

_Dear Miss Kay,_ the e-mail read,_ That is wonderful. We will pick you up from your home on June 24, one week from now. Please have all of your necessary belongings packed at the time of arrival. Sincerely, the producers of Total Drama Island._

Kay sighed happily. She hoped her reviewers would submit their characters in. Like, right now.

* * *

So, just copy and paste the above thing into a review! I am likely to choose anywhere between 16 and 24 characters to be on this. I am also very sorry to anybody whose character does not get chosen, I am simply choosing the ones I think will fit this story the best. This will not be updated until at least ten days from now. Please have all characters in by midnight on Halloween. Thank you,

-Anonymously Kay


	2. Decisions, Decisions

Chapter Title: Take the Stage

I DO NOT OWN TDI OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS PORTRAYED IN THIS FIC, WITH THE EXCEPTION OF MY CHARACTER KAITLYN AND THe POORLY-WRITTEN SUBMISSIONS.

Note: Some of the characters that are definitely going to be in the competition will be revealed in this chapter. The "didn't get in" submission was made up by me, and was written to show that I need a lot nof info to write a character..

* * *

Kay packed up. Well, really "packed up" is putting it lightly. "Semi-sloppily packing, unpacking, and re-packing while constantly checking the clock to ensure punctuality" as more like it. Fussily deciding to "not pack that shirt, it's too revealing" and "definitely taking a few spare pairs of socks", she finally chose which belongings she would like to take; mostly consisting of tan, multi-pocketed adventure-style vests, white blouses, and jeans. In addition, she took several undergarments, a pair of boots with what seemed like twenty buckles, and a pair of pajamas (a green tank-top and gray sweats).

At ten o'clock AM, the agreed pick-up time, she yelled a good-bye to the owner of the boarding home, a kind elderly woman, and dashed off.

Kay was amazed by what she saw when she ran out the door. A flawlessly black stretch limousine with the TDI logo quietly printed on the side was awaiting her.

The driver, Chef, yelled out, "Girl, what're you waitin' for? Get in the car and be snappy about it!"

Kay, hastily shoving her bags in the trunk, squeaked out a "Yes, sir!" and scrambled into the limousine, which jerked unsteadily immediately.

"Yeah, sorry about that. We're in a bit of a rush, we were supposed to pick you up two hours ago," chuckled a voice from next to her. Letting out a yelp, she quickly realized is was Chris- the show's host whose last name she couldn't decipher (really, is it Mclean, McClean, Mcclean, Maclean, MacLean, or something else?). She peered at her watch. the time read 10:04.

"Umm... my watch says ten-oh-four," she stated. The car swerved.

"You live on the other side of the country, of course your watch says ten-oh-four," he pointed out. Screech. "Consider the time difference."

"Okay," she said. Another pulsing jerk.

"Yeah, yeah," he yammered. Swerve. "We're only an hour behind schedule."

"Huh?"

"Chef's driving sixty three kilometers over the speed limit."

" I could tell."

"You know, I think the time we'll get there will be fine," he asserted. "Chef, slow down."

This only irked Chef more, causing him to speed up. God knows how he didn't get caught by the police.

------

Kay dizzily stumbled out of the car. She was clearly envious when Chis and Chef came out unaffected.

"Ugh, my hair's messed up!" exclaimed Chris. Kay was puzzled- it looked exactly like it did when she first saw him.

Chef ordered, "Get in that plane now!"

Kay snapped out of her reverie, stammered out a "Sir, yes, sir," and dashed off into TDI's private jet.

-------

Upon arriving at the island, Chris was sent to go do some paperwork and Kay was sent to some sort of stylist. Unfortunately, the only directions she was given was "down the hall, left at the close-up cameras, and in front of the kitchen."

Kay was horrible with directions. She didn't know where the hall was, or the close-up cameras, or the kitchen, and everybody she asked was either too busy or just didn't care.

"Excuse me," she asked a man carrying a notebook. "Could you-"

"Sorry, no," he replied quckly, rushing off to do something.

She tried asking a woman with a helmet on, but was told, "Listen, aren't you supposed to know already? You should be fired."

After a half-hour of searching, she came across a door with a small star printed on the doorknob. There was a woman, probably not much older than herself, in the room.

"_She looks friendly enough_," Kay thought. She knocked hesitantly on the door.

"Yeah?" the woman replied as she opened the door. Her heavily tanned skin and dark, pinned up hair stood out against the white, rusted door.

"Um, pardon me, but could you direct me to the stylist?" Kay asked.

"Congrats, girlie, you're already here," the stylist replied, holding out her hand. Kay shook it. "The name's Birdie, you?"

"Kaitlyn, but call me Kay."

"The new co-host, eh?"

"Yeah."

"You're prettier than I expected," complimented Birdie. "Just come in, love, and sit down on that black stool there."

Kay, happily obliging, asked, "So, what, exactly, does a stylist do?"

"Hair, makeup, wardrobe... everything that has to do with appearance," sighed Birdie, brushing Kay's hair. "It's cool, but kinda tirin'. In fact, havin' you look good's so 'mportant, my room's the one right next to yours."

"That's neat. I'm sorry if your job's stressful," replied Kay.

"Love, you really were quite late," chided Birdie. "It's a good thing I'm not gonna hafta coat cha in makeup like I thought I would. Y'know, your bags got here before you and the delivery system's pretty slow." Her long, bright red fingernails weaved in and out of her hair, braiding it. "Though I've got pretty much unlimited time, considering today I've gotta decide whatcha gonna look like for the rest of the season. Take a look in this mirror, girlie, and tell me if you like it."

Kay grinned at the mirror. "A simple braid, held together with a tan scrunchie as far as I can tell. I love it."

"You'll love your outfit more. Hope you don't mind me lookin' through your bag," she chattered, wheeling a cart out. "I'll help you change into it if ya need. And, love, try not to mess up your braid, okay?"

"All right," Kay grinned. She first put on one of the white blouses she packed, along with a pair of what appeared to be a pair of beige canvas capris which she guessed was provided for her. On top of that went one of her tan vests and a large, dark brown belt. On her feet were a pair of dark brown leather boots that reached halfway up her shin (and she found suprisingly difficult to put on). Underneath this, she had navy colored, knee-high "trouser socks", whatever those were supposed to be. She also donned a beige hat with a circular navy blue pin on it.

"It's awesome!" exclaimed Kay. "Hey, thanks!"

"No prob, just doin' my job," answered Birdie. "Now lemme do your makeup. Mascara and lip gloss sounds pretty good, eh?"

"Um, sure," Kay said nervously. "I don't really wear makeup... I'm not supposed to rub my eyes when I wear mascara, right?"

"Correctamundo, love," laughed Birdie. "Don't worry about it. There are only two rules I have about makeup: one, don't rub the place where you put it, not ever. Two, make sure it doesn't look like you're wearing makeup. makeup's supposed to highlight your best features, not hide bad ones. Just follow those rules and you'll be fine. And there, don't you look lovely. Now, I'm suppos'ta send you off to Chris so you can help him with paperwork. Just go straight when you come outta here, and you'll come across a door labeled 'Paper Room'. It's easy, love, you can't get lost doing it." She ushered Kay to the door.

"Okay, Birdie. Hope to see you soon!" Kay exclaimed.

"You, too," replie Birdie. Kay left.

-------

As Birdie had predicted, Kay found the Paper Room with no problem. There, she found Chris poring over a stack of papers.

"And they call me sadistic," he muttered. Then, he noticed Kay. "Yeah, yeah, come in and grab a stack of papers. Put all the good submissions in this pile and the bad ones in the other pile."

The pile for bad submissions was almost six times as big as the one for good submissions. Kay grabbed a stack of papers, sighed and went about work. She took a glace at the top of the file-

_Name:_ andrea francesca louisiana virginia marianne antoinnete rochester (aka rittah)

She trashed it immediately. The following five files were equally bad, if not worse.

"_Mary Sues,_" she thought. "_Ugh._"

Upon finding a half-decent file, she put it into the "good applications" pile. The next one was almost laughable.

"Hey," she told Chris. "Get a look at this one."

_Name:_ qarina elise maste annabelle zelda jeminah leboshvitz (aka gemma)

_Age as of May 30, 2008 (between 15 and 17): _16

_Gender: _OMG lik a girl

_Physique (fat, thin, tall, short, muscular, well-endowed, etc.):_ da prettiest person evar!!!11111!!!

_Hair (style, color, etc.): _black w blond hilites n pink streaks

_Eyes (color, glasses, etc.):_ sea blu

_Skin (callouses, scars, color, ect.): _omg lik rly smooth n soft n pale

_Clothing/jewelry/piercings/etc.:_ lik blak n peircings evrey where

_Personality:_ teh nicest person but acts tuff

_Pairing (yes/no): yes  
_

_Talent (if any):_ everything!

_Background/history/random things:_ lik omg duncans sister

_Medical Conditions (if any):_ lik faints randomly into the arms of her bf

_Other:_ duncan will ttly beat u up if u dont use her!!!1111!!!

"Oh. We get a lot of those," was his simple reply.

After a day's work, they had only found six of the contestants, due to spamming and lack of time. The contestants were called "Lopsi Mitchell", "Logan Cadaverini", "Allister Greenfield", "Walter Sweats", "Takumi Hodge", and a "Gigi" who didn't provide a last name. Of course, they hadn't gone through the whole stack yet. However, from what Kay could tell, they were in desperate need of some more guys... at least three. So she wanted her reviewers to give her one or two... or five.

* * *

Ohmygosh! I'm really sorry for not updating anything, but my computer crashed recently and I lost almost ALL of my files (with the exception of two or three programs). I had to re-write a lotta stuff, sorry guys! Won't be updating again for like, at least a week.


End file.
